Forum:Fourth Wall Demolition Co.
I have an idea for a story. Major Sheep and some of his loyal penguin G.I.s "accidentally" blow a hole in the fourth wall. They jump through and are followed by a squad of Moose in Black agents. They appear in the real world as a bunch of Club Penguin toys and they have to find a way back into the C.P. world. How does that sound? -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 10:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :There are a lot of stories going on. The title is a bit to extended. But it does sound that it could be made. Though I don't think there could actually "be a hole" in the Fourth Wall. I'm not exactly a Fourth Wall expert, so maybe TurtleShroom can agree on this. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps they could end up travelling through every universe currently shown in A Field Guide to Foreign Universes.--Tidalwave11 12:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Though a "hole" can't be torn in the Fourth Wall, this tale is too good to pass up. Let Explorer see this, it's brilliant, fresh, new! I wholeheartedly support and love your idea about CP characters getting tossed into reality (as those toys) who have to get back home. Just think of the commentary the children could say when looking at the major Sheep toy! "Mom, since when did CP sell G.I. Joe penguins?" - "What are you talking about?" - the child gestures to the plush Major Sheep toy hoilding a gun. "O_O - and they call themselves a kids company!" - "Can I have one?" - "NO!". You can't afford to not write this tale! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ,BR /> ::::YES! BRILLIANT! This is great, Sheepman! However, there are too many stories going on. Maybe later. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 17:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I can write it myself, with no bother to the other storywriters. It will not be affected by all the other stories. I'm glad you all like it so much. It'll be my first story here. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 10:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) This isn't a bad idea. I suggest that the Masters, Explorer and Fred, and a select few MIBs go after Sheep and the others to rescue them. After the story ends, Director Benny deletes the revision because he doesn't approve of it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I do not like stories that get removed like that. Yes, I know I'm posting ot an old forum. LuXerra Rules!! I DARE YA TO CLICK ON THIS! Talk to me. I have Cookies! 18:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Explorer and Fred are not MIB agents. Sorry. But the MIB can detedt the Fourth Wall Disturbance and try to stop them.--N⊘tAnEditor 12:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Just because Explorer and Fred are not part of the MIB does not mean they cannot go. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Of courese not, but why would they? How would thy? The hole doesn't last very long, it gets repared by the MIB agents with Revert Rays. The GIs go 'cos they made it, and the MIB have special ways of detecting Fourth Wall desturbances. How would you get their in time. Anyway, why would we put you in this? We've already worked out lot's of the storyline, and your guys are not in it. Sorry. If there was a good reason why they would have gone, mabye but their isn't.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Me NotAnEdtitor did work out most of the plot already. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Explorer and Fred are personal friends of Mayor McFlapp and honorary members of the Bureau. They can break the Fourth Wall, detect disturbances, and besides, holes in the Fourth Wall don't even need repairing, they seal up spontaneously as long as the Bureau of Fiction is doing a good job maintaining the universe. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) When I get back, writing shall commence! -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 18:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ---- How about a 7 year old taking one of them and tries to find the special code, just like on every CP toy. The child takes the agent home. Now the rest of the team must save him/her before the child keeps the agent forever. how does that sound? Lasthcompany